


Beautiful Memories

by AimAim94



Series: Comfortember 2020 [19]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Awesome Michelle Jones, Father Of The Groom Speech, Multi, Parent Tony Stark, Pepper Potts Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Peter Parker Is Getting Married, Peter Parker is all grown up, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark is a Good Dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27676910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AimAim94/pseuds/AimAim94
Summary: "Tony clinked his glass to get everyone’s attention. He looked at all of the guests here to celebrate the marriage of two of the people he loved most. His heart swelled up with pride. He couldn’t believe how far his kid had come. He wasn’t that fourteen year old kid that was swinging around in a onesie anymore.Everyone turned to him and he cleared his throat, “Peter told me that I wasn’t allowed to give a speech. He said that there is no father of the groom speech in weddings. I am so glad that I’ve never listened to anyone in my life.”
Relationships: Happy Hogan & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Comfortember 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996336
Comments: 16
Kudos: 157
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	Beautiful Memories

**Author's Note:**

> ROUND #2.
> 
> I hope this day has found you well! If you get a chance and haven't already. I hope you'll read the rest of the fics in this series.
> 
> I also must apologize because I wrote most of these in a severe depressed state. I didn't realize how bad it was until I started re reading some of these stories. The sadness I was feeling touched all of them. I did my best to fix them and add more fluff where I could but don't have time for complete re writes. I hope you will still love them. *ALSO not to worry. I'm doing a lot better.*
> 
> RANDOM ACT ABOUT ME: My sister thinks an insult is calling someone a DingleHopper.

Tony clinked his glass to get everyone’s attention. He looked at all of the guests here to celebrate the marriage of two of the people he loved most. His heart swelled up with pride. He couldn’t believe how far his kid had come. He wasn’t that fourteen year old kid that was swinging around in a onesie anymore.

Everyone turned to him and he cleared his throat, “Peter told me that I wasn’t allowed to give a speech. He said that there is no father of the groom speech in weddings. I am so glad that I’ve never listened to anyone in my life.”

Peter groaned and MJ laughed.

“I knew these two were made for each other long before they did. I knew that they would be together forever even as teenagers. Let me take you down memory lane. I’ll tell you about the day they went on their first date.” Tony started.

“Is it too late to leave the country?” Peter asked MJ.

“Shh. I want to hear this.” MJ told him.

“You were there.” Peter frowned.

“I want to hear it from his perspective.” MJ rolled her eyes.

~

Tony launched into his memory from years ago, 

**“Mr. Stark! I need your help! I don’t what to do. OH MY CHEESE! What have I gotten myself into? I never should have done this! Now I’m going to mess it all up and I won’t get a second chance to fix it.” Peter told him coming into the lab one day Junior year.**

**“Lost another backpack?” Tony asked.**

**“Ha ha. Funny.” Peter sat down on the stool by**

**Tony, “I’m going to tell you what I did, but you can’t tease or make fun of me. I really need your help.”**

**“Okay.” Tony nodded.**

**“Promise.” Peter raised a brow.**

**“I promise.” Tony held up his hands palms out to show he meant no harm.**

**“So I asked MJ out and she said yes, but now I am worried. What do I wear? What do I say? Do I kiss her at the end of the night? What if I get something in my teeth? WHAT IF SHE HAS TO TELL ME I HAVE SOMETHING IN MY TEETH? HOW EMBARRASSING! I should just cancel, right?” Peter spit out his words.**

**“That was a lot of feelings all at once.” Tony nodded, “Don’t cancel. You’ve got this. I’m going to talk you through everything. Where are you taking her?”**

**“That restaurant that just opened downtown.” Peter told him.**

**Tony made a face.**

**“What was that?” Peter pointed at him.**

**“What was what?”**

**“THAT LOOK!” Peter insisted louder.**

**“It’s nothing. Ignore it.” Tony got up and grabbed a water from the fridge before finding his seat again, “When are you picking her up?”**

**“6pm.” Peter told her.**

**“Kind of late for a school night.” Tony took a sip of his water, “Did May clear it?”**

**“Focus.” Peter sighed.**

**“I am! Any plans after dinner?” Tony asked.**

**“It’s a SCHOOL NIGHT!” Peter hissed.**

**“Right. Right. Okay. See it sounds like you have a good plan. Good talk. Now LAB TIME!” Tony grinned.**

**“You didn’t offer any type of advice though! You said you’d talk me through this and you haven’t! Where is Pepper?” Peter got up and headed toward the stairs.**

**Tony trailed after him, “Don’t bring Pepper into this! I already told you that you have a good plan!”**

**“Pepper!” Peter yelled coming into the penthouse, “I need your help! I’m going to ruin my whole future relationship and it’ll be Tony’s fault!”**

**“I’m madly offended.” Tony crossed his arms over his chest.**

**Pepper came out of her office, “What’s going on?”**

**“Kid has his first date with MJ.” Tony explained.**

**“And Tony said he’d help but offered no help.” Peter glared at the man.**

**“HE HAS A GOOD PLAN!” Tony said.**

**“Then why did you give me a look?” Peter questioned.**

**“Because I would never take a first date to a new restaurant. Okay? It’s going to be crowded and loud. It’ll overwhelm your senses and then no one has any fun.” Tony finally explained.**

**“Why didn’t you just say that then?”**

**“Because it’s too late to change plans, Pete! I’m trying to keep you calm!”**

**“Peter? You want real advice?” Pepper asked after a minute of listening to the two bicker.**

**“YES! BADLY!” Peter nodded.**

**“Be yourself. MJ wouldn’t have agreed to go out with you if she didn’t already like you.” Pepper pulled him in for a hug, “I can’t wait to hear about it.”**

**“You think the place is fine then?” Peter asked Pepper.**

**“It’s gonna be great.” Pepper smiled.**

**“Right. It’ll be great. I’ve got this.” Peter nodded feeling a little better.**

**“Want me to drop you off?” Tony asked.**

**“No. I already asked Happy to drive us.” Peter said walking toward his room at the tower to find something to wear.**

**“WHAT? I feel betrayed.” Tony feigned hurt.**

**“You’ll get through it.” Peter yelled back.**

**~**

“He came back from that date and told me that he was going to marry that girl someday. The scary thing is I believed him. And what do you know? Here we are.” Tony smiled at the couple in front of him, “To the bride and groom! May your life be filled with happiness, adventure, and beautiful memories!”

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING!
> 
> THIS WRITER RUNS ON COMMENTS AND KUDOS!
> 
> LOVE YOU 3000!


End file.
